


The Hand We’re Dealt

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [57]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack glances over at his teammate and tries to decide if she’s bluffing with that confident look or not. Samantha may be a terrible liar, but when it comes to poker, she’s got one of the best damn game plans out there.





	The Hand We’re Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Play More Cards Day’ (25 February). Set sometime during season 7, for no other reason than I love the team dynamics. 
> 
> And when I say team, I really mean Sam/Jack. ;)

Sam grins triumphantly as Daniel folds and throws his cards onto the table. Moments later, Teal’c carefully gathers his own hand together, bows his head and announces that he too is retiring from the latest game of poker. 

“That just leaves you then, colonel.”

Jack glances over at his teammate and tries to decide if she’s bluffing with that confident look or not. Samantha may be a terrible liar, but when it comes to poker, she’s got one of the best damn game plans out there. He takes a drink of his beer as he tries to buy himself a few more seconds and he thinks she probably does have a good hand. However, his isn’t too shabby either, so he decides to risk it. 

“Count me in,” he says as he throws his last pretzel towards the centre of his kitchen table, right before he places his cards face up to reveal all five are of the same suit. “Flush,” he smiles. “What you got?”

With a flourish, Sam presents her hand and Jack closes his eyes at the cards he sees. 

“Full house,” she laughs. 

“Damn,” he grins, then with more enthusiasm than he thinks the pretzels are really deserving of, Sam scoops all the snacks towards her and pops one into her mouth. 

“Want to go again?” 

Daniel shakes his head as he pushes away from the table. “Not me. I’m going to call it a night.”

“As am I,” Teal’c adds, as he stands. 

“Goodnight, O’Neill. Major Carter.”

Sam and Jack bid their friends goodnight as they disappear towards one of the spare bedrooms, sharing a smile when Daniel tries – and fails – to smother a loud yawn as he leaves. 

“What about you, Carter? One more before we turn in?”

She looks surprised at his question, but it’s only when he replays the words over in his head, does he realize how it sounds. 

“Uh, I meant separately,” he stresses. “Not that we’d be – well –”

“I know what you meant,” Sam interrupts and he’s thankful for her tact – even if she is now smirking at him. 

He clears his throat awkwardly. “So, whaddya say?”

“Deal me in,” she replies as she gets up and moves towards the fridge. 

“You betcha,” he grins, but then he pauses and rests his elbows on the table. “How about we make this more interesting?”

Sam snorts loudly as she hands him a fresh beer. “Not after the last time, thank you very much.”

He chuckles as a blush appears on her face and his gaze follows her as she makes her way back to her seat. 

“What did you have in mind?”

He brazenly lets his gaze travel down her body and back up again, before he grins mischievously, but as much as he’d like to suggest strip poker again, he decides against it. 

“If you win, I’ll accompany you to this physics seminar thing Hammond’s given you leave for next month – and I promise not to complain for the entire duration.”

“You know it’s a three-day conference?”

His humor dissipates slightly but he raises three fingers in the air and signals towards her. “Scout’s honor.”

“And what if you win?”

“Then you finally have to accompany me to the cabin for three days of fishing.”

She raises a brow in disbelief. “That’s it?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “But you’re not allowed to complain, you’re not allowed to bring anything work-related with you, and you’re not allowed to do anything but have fun.”

He waits patiently as she regards him. Eventually, she nods once and smiles. 

“OK, then, sir. You’ve got a deal.”

“Excellent,” he grins as he reaches forward and starts shuffling the cards. “Oh, and it’s dealer’s choice.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Major, I’ve had my ass handed to me all evening. We need something on a more even footing for this bet,” he quips, dealing them out seven cards each. 

“Fine,” she mumbles. “Your usual choice?”

“Yep. You go first, Carter.”

She sighs as she picks up her cards and studies them. Her selection doesn’t seem too bad – yet. 

“Got any fives?”

Jack peers at her over his own set of cards, a glint in his eye.

“Go fish, Carter,” he grins.


End file.
